


Headache

by TheDemonLedger



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Quickies, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonLedger/pseuds/TheDemonLedger
Summary: Chandler has a headache, and Monica thinks she knows the cure. Part of Writing Wonderland, a self-prompt to post every day for one month.





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to respective owners. I do not own any of the copy-written material contained within this story. Please note that this story contains some graphic themes that may not be suitable for all audiences. Tags as listed.

Monica checked her watch anxiously for the tenth time. It had been over an hour since Chandler had gone to lie down, saying he wasn’t feeling well. They were supposed to be going out to dinner tonight, supposed to celebrate two years from their first night together. Instead, Monica was anxiously pacing, cleaning, scouring; she’d gone to visit Rachel twice, had pestered Joey into playing foosball for ten minutes - which resulted in him getting so irritated he left to go get pizza. Monica was at her wits end. She stood from her spot on the couch and slowly made her way to the bedroom, knocking lightly on the door. 

“Babe?” she said, pressing her ear against the door to hear better. 

“Sleeping.” came Chandler’s muffled voice from the other side. 

“Chandler, c’mon! We have a reservation we need to get to in an hour or they’ll give up our table.” she said, switching on the light in the bedroom and throwing the blankets off him. 

“Mon, I seriously don’t feel good.” groaned Chandler, pressing his hands over his face. “My head is pounding.” Monica crossed her arms then signed, moving to close the door and switch the light back off. The room darkened and Chandler moaned gratefully. 

“Well, did you take an aspirin or anything?” she asked, sitting down gently on the bed. Her hand stroked back his hair and he peeked at her through his fingers. Slowly, he nodded. 

“It won’t go away. I’m sorry, I know I ruined our night.” Chandler took his hands off his face and pulled Monica in closer. She smiled and laughed lightly. 

“You didn’t ruin our night.” she paused, grinning mischievously. 

“What?” asked Chandler hesitantly. 

“I think I know what could make you feel better.” she replied. Monica toed her shoes off, sliding them under the bed with one foot as she made her way further onto it with the other. Soon she was kneeling over Chandler, kissing him passionately as her fingers went to undo the button and fly on his jeans. He reached up to take her face in his hands, but she slipped away, kissing the side of his face then slowly down his body, over his shirt, to where the hem of his button-down met the top of his pants. 

“Monica, what are you-” started Chandler.

“Hush.” replied Monica, looking up as she slipped her small hand into his pants, massaging his half-erect member through his underwear. “I’ve been told this is the immediate cure for any headache ever.” Chandler moaned softly as she moved her hand under the elastic band of his boxers and wrapped her thin fingers around him gently. He struggled for a moment to press his hips up, since her body was laying half across his legs and pelvis, but soon they were both pushing his pants down desperately. Then her mouth was on him, and he let out a feral growl, grabbing the back of her head and curling his finger through her hair. 

“Jesus Christ, Mon.” he said through gritted teeth. Monica’s head bobbed up and down, one hand on his shaft, keeping her from choking, the other on his bare thigh, fingers digging tightly into his flesh as he pulled her hair. Chandler’s head rolled from side to side on the pillow, and he gently bucked his hips into her mouth; Monica touched her free hand gently to the one Chandler had gripping her hair, and he released it, moaning sadly as mouth made a popping sound whens she slid it all the way off his dick. She reached down, grabbing the hem of her thin dress, revealing the lacy slip beneath it as she rolled it up and placed it gently on the end of the bed. Chandler reached forward, grazing his thumbs over her breasts as he pulled her in towards him. His fingers traced her side, and his eyes watched as one of her hands went back down to his engorged cock and the other slid slowly up herself, to where the straps of her dress were. She pushed them down, and Chandler leaned further forward, kissing her neck and exposed chest, then helped her remove the shift from her breasts. Her hand moved slowly over his member, the released it. Monica had brought her hand to her mouth, and was slowly running her tongue from the heel of her palm to the tips of her fingers. Chandler whimpered then captured her lips with his own in a bruising kiss when her hand finally made it back to its destination. He grabbed both her hips tightly, then slowly began to hike her skirt up. 

Monica grinned when Chandler found she was wearing nothing beneath her slip. 

“You’re filthy.” whispered Chandler, his lips ghosting gently against the shell of her ear.

“But you feel better, yes?” asked Monica, voice husky. Her head fell back against her shoulders and her breathing came in shallow gasps as Chandler pressed his hand slowly between her legs, sliding gently into her slick folds. 

“Mmm, yes, but there’s always an opportunity f-for growth.” he replied, words catching as her hips rutted against his hand, beads of sweat blooming on her forehead. 

“Oh, for fucksake.” she said, pushing him down flat onto the bed with both her hands. She moved over him, knees on either side of his hips, one hand guiding him to her entrance, the other holding her dress up as she looked between her legs. Chandler groaned as she sank onto him; she sighed in relief, then slowly began to rock her hips forward and back, grinding slowly against him. Chandler gripped her hips once again, fingertips digging into the soft curves there, and pulled her forward harder, eliciting gentle moans from her open mouth. 

Soon he was thrusting up into her, and she was falling down onto him, each movement matched blow for blow. The only sounds in the room were Monica’s gentle gasping and their slapping of their skin. Chandler grabbed Monica’s chin, pulling her face down towards his and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, biting it gently before kissing her with a crushing force. 

“Fuck,” whispered Monica against his lips. “Chandler, I- I’m- oh, fuck.” Monica went still, a cry catching in her throat as she gripped his shoulders like a vice. Chandler thrust haphazardly into her, watching her face as her eyelids fluttered, then shot his load into her, feeling her pulsing around him as he did so, milking him dry. His hips fell back to the bed, and she followed, rolling off of him and shuddering. She grabbed his hand and kissed each knuckle, then turned back towards him. 

“Feel better?” she asked, propping herself up on one shaking arm. He nodded and slid his hand around the back of her neck. “Cool, cause that was-” 

“Yeah.” he said, face softening into a smile. “Do you still want to go to dinner?” Monica nodded and sat up, pulling a pair of thin, cotton panties out from her nightstand drawer. 

“But I have to shower now. Wanna come with?” she said with a wink, pulling the panties on and moving towards the door. Chandler bounced out of bed, pulling his pants up as he went, dick already growing hard again. 

“Yeah, we’ve got time for that.” he replied, following her out of the bedroom, the door slowly swinging shut behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo and a comment. If you want to see more of my work, please click the link on my username at the beginning of the story. Thanks!


End file.
